


Real

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [15]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, but somtimes there is not more that needs to be said..., very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

This is when it becomes real, Tyler learns. It has not been the rush of alcohol, running through his veins, pushing him to mirror the actions that the other had started on him, or the heaviness of two slick bodys against each other. It has not been the pain, that was prominent first but subsided by time, or the pants, the bites and scratches, the yelled names, the rushed movements. 

It is the honesty, the warmth and love floating in his words as Joshs lips brush his ear after trailing along his neck, soothing the insulted skin there, while his hands run up and down his body, trying to restrain the trembling he still is in. "I'm sorry I hurt you." Somewhere between a laugh and a sob he answers, not really sure of his own voice: "I'm glad you did."  
It's when they both chuckle, when the olders arms slip around him and brings him even closer, until their cheeks rest beside each other, the drummers chin resting on his shoulder. 

Closing his eyes and drifting to sleep it is then when Tyler learns and welcomes it. With the new day, the new year dawning, they finally have become real.


End file.
